1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for loading a cargo from a ship at anchor to a trailer or from the trailer to the ship at anchor and more particularly, a device for loading/unloading the cargo, the device capable of rapidly and exactly moving a container at a regular position of a board and an yard with receiving all information necessary in the harbour when a crane grips the container by dividing the loading/unloading work of the cargo into the ship and the trailer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Typically, a gantry crane for loading/unloading of a container has been well-known as one of main anchor instruments. The gantry crane corresponds to a device for with power, installing the container as an instrument made with a given standard and for loading a large-sized cargo, and moving a given distance.
A prior art gantry crane for loading/unloading of the container is comprised of an iron frame construction 1 and a crane 5, as depicted in FIG. 1 as a schematic view showing the construction of a gantry crane depicted for describing a method for loading/unloading the cargo according to the prior art.
The iron frame construction 1 is included with posts 2 and 3 stood upright on the ground a guide rail 4 installed vertically depending on these posts 2 and 3. Also, the crane 5 moves along the guide rail 4 of the iron frame construction 1 and controls 2-axises movement including a direction rectangular to the guide rail 4, simultaneously. The crane 5 is constructed with a spreader 6 for picking the container 7, a winch and an operating room as not shown in figures.
For loading/unloading of the container, the crane 5 moves to a position of the ship 8 at anchor, discharges the spreader 6 at the moved position, lifts one of containers 7 loaded in the ship 8, moves to a position of the trailer 9 with the container 7 lifted along the guide rail 4, and softly unloads the container 7 above the trailer 9. Following that, the crane 5 again wounds the spreader 6 and returns to the ship position in order to repeat the unloading work of next containers. During the crane 5 returns toward the ship 8, the trailer 9 loaded with the container 7 leaves the position, a next trailer comes into the position and awaits. By repeating the above works, the unloading work of the containers 7 loaded in the ship 8 are performed. The loading work of the container is performed in the contrary order of the afore-mentioned unloading works. For reference, the moving course of A in FIG. 1 corresponds to the course upon the loading and the course upon the unloading and the spreader 6 moves along the above course.
As stated above, according to the prior art, the spreader 6 returns the overall blocks of the moving course A with one crane 5, as illustrated in FIG. 1. However, since the distance between the ship 8 and the trailer 9 is long and the moving speed of the crane 5 is slow, it takes much times to return the overall blocks at one time.
Accordingly, in the prior art, it naturally takes much time to load or unload the container at the ship to the trailer as well as there is frequently generated the case that other works is stopped and awaited until the work preparation is completed upon one work preparation of the ship, the trailer, a trolly, the spreader. Therefore, the gantry crane according to the prior art has the problem of deteriorating the overall loading/unloading effect of the harbors.
In the meantimes, so as to heighten the loading/unloading of the ship, it is considerable to reduce the work time with heightening the moving speed of the trolly and the spreader in the gantry crane. However, when considering the load of the container and safety for loading, there is a limit to height the moving speed of the trolly and the spreader.